Sex Slave: A Justemi Story
by justemi4life
Summary: Demi is sold to Justin Bieber and she becomes his sex slave read to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Demi's POV: I watched as man googled over my 18yr old body. "Do I hear 1 thousand" The auction person said. Right now I felt like cheap trash, standing up here, waiting to find my new home, all of this was for my family. That's the only reason why I'm here. They need money, what a better way to get money to sell their 18yr old daughter to some sick pervert. I was hardly getting bid on. "May I add that she's a virgin", I bit my lower lip. I was hoping he wouldn't say that. Now I was worth a lot, you see, a lot of this perverted man, in this disgusting place, love virgins. All sorts of people started bidding. "Five thousand, do I hear six?" Some fat dude stuck his hand up "six thousand, do I hear seven thousand! eight?" it just kept going up, all the way to ten thousand, until someone else spoke up."I'll give you twenty thousand" The person yelled. I could see my dad right now all the way at the back, with a gaping mouth. Actually, every one in this place had one, even me. To me I was worth nothing. Why? Well, I'm standing up on a stage in a sun dress at a 'super secret' place where people sell women as sex slaves. And here, virgins are rare. Usually sluts are getting sold, they are either selling themselves or are homeless. I was poor on the other hand. The only thing I was wearing was probably the most expensive thing I owned. "SOLD!" I heard the man say, then chatter boomed up in the room as I was finished being claimed. I drooped my head and walked to the back, as I waited for my owner. I saw my dad walk back to see me. "Baby, come here", he said, I ran too his arms, probably for the last time. "I'm sorry, this was our only option", he whispered, with regret in his voice. I sobbed, "It's OK, we need the money, dad". Just then I got ripped out of my dads arms, "I love you Dems!" He yelled as I got dragged away. "I love you too!" "Slut shut the fuck up", I heard the buyer say as I got pulled. I listened and went with what they said. I was a Slave after all. I got pushed in the front seat of their car, he closed my door then went around to his door and got in. "Mmmm", I heard him say as his hand ran up my leg. I tensed up. I didn't like this one bit, but it was for my family. "You know for a eighteen year old, you sure are fucking sexy", his hand traveled higher. I was too scared to say anything. I was in a car with a stranger that just bought me for twenty grand! All the way back to his house, his hand never got any higher. We pulled up, it was a pretty big house for just one I think it was just him. "Come on slut, get out", he demanded. I got out and followed him inside. He pulled me in and upstairs, I got thrown on his bed while he hovered over me, this time I finally got a good look at him. br /He looked in his early twenties, had the softest hazel brown eyes ever and a very well worked out body. "Please, please don't r-rape me", I finally spoke. "Hah, darling, I'm not going to rape you.." he paused, "yet..anyway, you're my slut, you do what I say and with no arguments, got that?" He asked. I didn't move, I didn't want to agree with him. He grabbed my chin. "I said do you have that?" He asked harshly. I could feel my eyes clouding up, I let a tear fall and I nodded. "Oh, and you can call me Master, but ONLY that", I nodded again. "Yes..Master"

This is all for my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Demi's POV:

My 'Master' got off me and scanned my body. "What's your name?" He asked. I sat up and hugged my knees, resting my chin on them. "Demi", I mumbled incoherently. "What slut? Speak up!" He demanded.I could feel my eyes watering. I wasn't a slut, I've never had sex, so how can I be one? "D-D-Demi.." I paused, "Master", I heard him snicker. "Seems like you know who your Master is, we'll get along swimmingly, and I won't have to teach you a lesson like all the other sluts, I've had", I looked up at him. "But of course virgins do what you tell them", he ran his finger over my cheek. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I was his slut. And that was all I am, I have to do what he says, and I have to put up with what he does to me. "Oh and ONLY when we are in public you can call me Justin, but ONLY in public, get that whore?" He asked. Whore..that was new. I nodded. "What?" He boomed. "Y-Y-Yes, M-Master", I stuttered. "Good", he took off his top and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. "Stand up", he commanded. I hesitantly got up and stood in front of him with my head hanging. "Head up, slut", I breathed in and looked up. He pulled my dress off me, leaving me in my panties and bra. "I'm feeling horny", he said laying on the bed, "suck me", I looked at him shocked and looked down again. "I don't k-k-know how to", I replied. He grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was above him. "Don't worry, that's why I'm here, I'm teaching you things that you will be a pro at, by the end of the Month", he smirked sticking some of my hair behind my ear, I looked at him. "Master..w-what happens if I dont?" I asked quietly. He made me wrap his legs around his body and his arms around his neck. He got off the bed and walked out of his room to another room. It had letters saying, 'Punish Chamber' in clear white letters. "Unless you do what I say, then you you won't have to ever visit this place", I nodded. "O-O-OK, Master", he walked back to his room, and we went back to the same position "Start by rubbing me", he said in my ear. I shakingly reached and rubbed him through his boxers, I heard a grunt come out of his lips. I shakingly reached and rubbed him through his boxers, I heard a grunt come out of his lips. I could feel him getting hard too. He sat up and started kissing my neck. He grabbed my hands and pulled them away, pushed me off and pulled his boxers down, my eyes widened. I have never seen a guys private place before. He smirked. "Isn't it big?" He asked. He sat back on the bed and grabbed my hands again. He wrapped them around his member. He moaned at the touch of my cold hands. "Demsss", he whispered. I shivered, my dad always called me that, it sounded so foreign coming from him and it made me feel uncomfortable. He guided my hands smoothly, "just like that", he said to me, "can you do that?" He asked. I nodded. I wanted to vomit right now. He let go of my hands and held my hips. I slowly worked my hands up and down his dick. I started building up momentum. "Suck me!" He moaned. I sat still. "Are you dumb slut?" he asked. I looked at him and hanged my head in defeat. I can't restrain from not doing what I'm told, whatever that was in that room he showed didn't sound good. I bent down and closed my eyes as my tongue came in contact with the head of his member. He moaned but this time louder. With no warning what so ever he grabbed my head and forced me down. He was basically fucking my head. Worst day of my life. Once he was finished with me I had tears rolling down my cheeks, I couldn't breathe properly, as if he would care. "When I wake up tomorrow, I want my breakfast to be made slave", he said. After he finished abusing my mouth with his private. "Yes, Master", I said wiping my tears. He turned over and went to sleep, while I layed there, quietly sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's POV:  
>I got up at 5am and put my dress on again. I couldn't sleep, my mouth and throat was sore. I'd hate to think what sex with him would be like. I tiptoed out of his room and walked downstairs; I was all cried out. I wondered around not knowing where I was going. It took me 5 minutes to find the kitchen, I looked around the cupboards thinking of what to make this asshole. In the end I made him pancakes and gave him some orange juice. I made sure every thing was perfect. I heard him walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning slave", he said wrapping his arms around my waist as I set his knife and on the table. "M-M-moring Master", I said in a croaky voice, my jaw was also sore - because of him. I went to walk away to let him eat his food but he pulled me on his knee. "My slut needs to eat too", he said. Well, that's shocking. "Did you make anything for yourself?" He asked. I shook my head. "No Master", I heard him sigh. "Anyway, were going out today to buy you clothes", I get clothes? Wow. Just wow. I ended up feeding Justin and myself and cleaned the dishes. Even his name disgusted me. Four hours later we returned from the mall. Justin was actually being nice to me, it was weird. We went shopping for every thing I needed and other stuff, I got my hair done, and painfully some removed. Justin told me all the rules about what he likes about his sluts, and what he doesn't. I kept them in my mind so I wouldn't get punished. "Demi!" I heard him yell. I was downstairs on the couch, just watching TV, I know shocker, he let me watch TV. I got up and walked upstairs and into his - and now mine - room. "Here, put this on", he said. I saw him holding a small black dress, ugh. I forgot to mention, when we went shopping, I only got clothes that he approved of, which means, three quarters of them were slutty. This dress was tight and just covered my ass. I grabbed it and started walking to look for underwear. "I don't want you wearing anything under it", I heard him say. I stopped what I was doing and started to walk into the bathroom until he stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Where are you going?" He asked, I looked at the dress in my hands, then at him. " To the bathr-" I got cut off. "No, no, get changed here", I looked at him shocked. He pulled me by my waist and in front of him, smirking. I took off my shirt and short shorts, the only normal clothes I got to choose. I was left in my matching black bra and thong. Justin said he liked matching underwear, so he bought a lot. I thought about it on the way to my 'new home' that I shouldn't be complaining about living here. I'm mean, I'm getting fed and more clothes then I can imagine, and my dad using the money he made from me should be helping him and Maddie, right? They should be coping. Yet, I can't stand being here and it's only been one night. I unclasped my bra, showing my Master my bare chest for the first time, I saw his eyes widen, then he smirked again, I wanted to puke, I felt like a stripper. I breathed in and pulled my thong down, being completely naked in front of him. He grabbed my dress and helped me into it. Then got changed himself. " Where are we going, Master?" I asked, confused.<br>"Showing off my new slut to my friends, they will love you", he answered, I gulped afraid. "They can't touch you without my permission ", he continued, I felt a bit better. Who knows what his friends are like.


	4. Chapter 4

Demi's POV:  
>Justin ran his hand up and down my leg, my dress was rising up every time I moved around in my seat. We were at a strip club..I have no idea how Justin got me in here. We were waiting for his friends. I kept getting nervous wondering who they were. I saw Justin just staring at the girl dancing just near us around a pole. I looked away in shock and embarrassment, she just took her top off. "Justin! Man!" I heard. "How are yah!?" Another person chimed in. Justin pulled his eyes away from the girl and looked at what I guess are his friends. He took off his arm that was around me and stood up. I followed him after since it's my job. "Ryan! Chaz! Alfredo!" Justin smirked, Ryan groaned, "Hi, Justin", he replied, I stood there next to Justin like a staute. That was until Justin pulled me forward by my arm. "Yummm, who is this?" I saw a guy with black hair say, I think it was Alfredo. "This.." Justin said putting his arm around me, "is my new slut, 18, virgin, fucking hot!" Justin said to them. "H-H-Hi I'm Demi.." I stuttered. I saw nearly all of them lick their lips and then all sat down. I got made to sit on Justin's lap as he showed me off and told them how he is breaking me into a slut. All I could do was just sit there and be his little doll. Justin decided to drink which I think wasn't good, he ended up drunk. Once all his friends left, after checking me out in my sort dress. Justin and I walked out of the strip club and back to his car with me trying to hold him up. Looks like I'll be driving. I grabbed his keys out of his pocket and pushed him in the passengers seat and got in the drivers seat after buckling him up. He was saying things that were blurry while I tried to remember where we lived. As soon as we got back to his house, I got out and got Justin out. After many attempts of getting him up his stairs we finally accomplished the big journey up the stairs. I took my heels off and took Justin's clothes off so that he was in his boxers and put one of his t-shirts on me. As soon as we got back to his house, I got out and got Joe out. After many attempts of getting him up his stairs we finally accomplished the big journey up the stairs. I took my heels off and took Justin's clothes off so that he was in his boxers and stuck one of his t-shirts on me. I could see him lying on his bed, his chest moving up and down. That's when I noticed, he was pretty ripped, I have to admit, he was hot. I layed down next to him and closed my eyes. They were only closed for a second, until I felt Justin's hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see him right up in my face. Looked like he was trying to read my mind . His hand moved down my cheek to my hip, pulling up the t-shirt more. What the hell is he doing? I looked at him scared, he was just saying nothing, nothing at all. And I was frozen stiff, he ran his hand up my shirt to my right breast and started teasing my nipple. I stifled a moan, sure it felt good, but it was horrible knowing I was getting felt up by someone that only bought me yesterday and wants me for his own sick pleasures. I saw his face tense, "moan, slut!" He ordered pinching my nipple hard, I let out a yelp of pain. Which wasn't good, he pinched it even more, "I said moan", I took in a breath and let it out fake moaning. "Hmm, that's more like it", I felt him say against my neck, as he started to get on top of me, he pulled off the t-shirt I was wearing and looked at me. "Fuck, you have no idea how much I want to fuck you!" He said attacking my neck. This time, my moan wasn't fake, it actually felt good.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Demi's POV:  
>He lightly sucked on my neck, and voilently pulled on my nipple. Giving me a mixed sensation of pleasure and pain. He moved his hand down my body to my sex and rubbed me. I couldn't help but let out another moan. I could feel him smirk against my skin and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He slowly moved one finger in me and swirled it around. My eyes tightly closed and yet another moan fell out of my lips. "God, you're tight!" Justin whispered in my ear. I kept my eyes closed as he kept pumping into me, he added fingers every now and then. I wrapped my fingers in his hair still letting him pleasure me. "M-M-Masterrrrrr", I moaned, I felt him smirked against my skin as I climaxed over his hand, my breathing was heavy and my mind was spinning. I should be feeling disgusted, but I felt amazed and relaxed. It was overwhelming. I was also surprised he didn't rape me, like I thought he would. After that he licked his fingers and pulled the covers up falling asleep. I turned over in the bed replaying what just happened in my mind and why I liked it. No one has ever touched me, especially down there. And what shocked me, was that, Justin was gentle..unlike last night.<br>I fell asleep in deep thought.I woke up the next morning with a slap on my butt. I groaned. That hurt, I was laying on my stomach. " Slut, get up and get me some fucking pain killers!" I heard Justin say. I quickly got up and went to grab something to put on. "Did I say you could get dressed?" He asked, I turned to him and threw his t-shirt back on the floor. "Good, now hurry the fuck up!" I ran into the bathroom naked and looked in his medicine cabinet. I grabbed two tablets and filled the glass that was beside the sink on the counter and filled it up with water and walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed then handing the pain killers to him then the water. He quickly swallowed the water then put the glass on his bedside table, he looked at me up and down and smirked. I looked down and blushed. "I have to go to work today, so no funny business, if I come home and you aren't here.." I cut him off. "There's nowhere for me to go, master", I replied. "I've never had any friends, I've never been to school", I continued. He looked at me. "Oh, well, stay here until I get home, we're going out again", he said getting up, going towards the bathroom. "When I get out, I hope you have breakfast ready, and just like before, no clothes", he smirked. I swear that was the hundred smirk in the last few days I've been here. "Yes, Master", I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. For breakfast I made scrambled eggs on toast with bacon strips. I'm a pretty good cook, it was from me working at a diner, but that was when my mom was alive, once she died, dad needed someone to watch Maddie. Justin walked in and sat down as I placed his and my plate of food down. I sat down and we ate in silence. "I expect the house to be clean when I get home, too, no going into the punish room either, that's forbidden", he said grabbing his keys, I was now in his t-shirt again, I was gonna have a shower after he left. "Yes, Master", I said. "Good, turning into one of my puppets, might not want to let you go", he snickered, he was about to open the door, but hesitated and walked over to me and crashed his lips to his, sticking his tongue in my mouth striaght away, I went with it until he pulled away, he squeezed my butt and walked out the door to his car a drove off. I'm alone now.


	6. Chapter 6

Demi's POV:  
>As soon as he left, I turned and literally RAN up the stairs and into the bathroom stripping off the t-shirt and jumping into the shower. Letting the hot water beat down on my skin. It's been a while since I've had an actual shower as warm as this. I washed my hair, and cleaned myself, then got out of the shower 10 minutes later, wrapping a fluffy soft towel around me. I walked back into the bedroom and towards the wardrobe. I opened it and and looked at what I should wear. I decided to put on a blue floral dress that I choose for me when Justin and I go shopping. I walked downstairs in bare feet and started to clean the kitchen. Once I finished I walked around the house and did the laundry. It took forever do to all the freaking clothes this idiot had lying around his house. I had to double check to see if I didn't miss any clothes. I cleaned his room and made his bed as well as another bed in another room, which was pleasant, there was another girls bra and underwear in the bed so I just threw them away. The whole spare room smelled disgusting. So I opened the windows. I stripped the bed and re-made it again once I saw something hard and white. I wanted to vomit, this dude seriously needs to learn how to clean. But I guess that's what I'm here for. I picked the dirty pillow cases and sheets up and was about to walk out of the room until I saw something poking out from under the bed, I dropped what I had and went to pick it up. Bad idea, it looked like a penis, and it was blue. I guessed it was a vibrator, and boy was I right. I threw it back under the bed disgusted even more. Picked up the dirty sheets and ran downstairs. Once Justin's clothes were clean and dry and put away and every thing was done, I walked out of Justin's room to go watch TV downstairs and make me some afternoon tea. It was around 3pm, Justin rung up and told me he wouldn't be home until real late. So someone is coming around to visit. When he said that I tensed up. I hoped it wasn't one of his slob friends. As I made my way to the stairs the 'Punish Chamber' that Justin said it was forbidden caught my eyes. I squinted, hesitating whether I should or shouldn't. I shrugged and walked over standing in front of it. My finger traced over the lettering, then made it's way to the door handle. I drew in a breath then turned. "Damn it, it's locked", I muttered to myself, I really wanted to see what was in it. I turned around and made my way downstairs, my head still wondering what was in that room. Two hours later as I was watching some lame movie on, I heard a knock at the door. I turned off the TV and went towards the door. Opening it revealing a brown haired girl in a leather skin tight dress. "Damn, you're hotter then what Justin described you as", she said. "I'm Miley by the way"."Demi", I replied and l let her in.<p> 


End file.
